Prechronic toxicity and two-year toxicity and carcinogenicity studies of Sodium Azide, Amphetamine Sulfate and Tris (2-Chloroethyl) Phosphate using the gavage or feed routes of administration in F344 rats, and B6C3F1 mice were performed. The objectives of the prechronic studies were the characterization of the toxicity associated with the repeated exposure to these chemicals including target organs, no-effect dose levels, differences in sensitivity between sexes and species and the slope of the dose response curve. The objectives of the two-year studies were the characterization of toxic effects resulting from prolonged exposure to these chemicals, their carcinogenic potential and dose related trends.